


Remastered: Men’s Nature

by bachaboska



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: Dan’s life was difficult even before he’s lost his leg during the civil war. His sister-in-law blames him for the death of his brother, he doesn’t have enough money to support her and his nephews and soon he is going to lose his farm. Falling for a dangerous bandit is the worst thing that could happen to him - because in a small town like Bisbee you can’t hide your secrets forever.





	Remastered: Men’s Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nor music nor boys (and movie) are mine…if they were I’d be rich I wouldn’t live in Poland…:P


End file.
